


Moments Unforgettable

by Buff86



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Near Future, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buff86/pseuds/Buff86
Summary: I've decided to add to this universe. This will be all little one shots completely fluffy and full of sappy emotional moments that are unforgettable to the Queen family. They may not all be in order, I'm just going to add to this verse as inspiration strikes! Even though this is technically AU the history of the characters will remain as canon as I can keep it.





	1. Moments Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Arrow story. It's just a sweet fluffy moment that I haven't been able to get out of my head. I've only ever posted works on FanFiction.net and I am so excited to join this community on Archive of our own. The works I have read on this site are just mind blowing. 
> 
> I've never had a beta and I am really terribly at beta-ing my own work so I apologize in advance. I hope my errors don't remove you too much from the feeling I hope to convey in this short little story.

Oliver is overwhelmed. For the life of him, he can’t remember how he got here. OK, that’s not completely true, he’s pretty sure there was a bottle of Tequila involved, but how did he get here? 

Sweat is sliding down Felicity’s temple as the nurse calls for another push. The nurse - Anita - is still trying to get him to move down, to leave her side and he wants to tell her she’s crazy, he’s not going anywhere, but then Felicity, in the calm after a push, is urging him down too. 

‘Go see Oliver, she’s coming,’ Felicity’s breath is labored and he’s stuck. He doesn’t want to let go of her hand. He doesn’t want to move from his spot but at the same time, this is a moment he cannot miss. He feels her grip tighten on his hand and he knows another contraction is coming. She lets go of his hand and grips the rails of the bed, making the choice for him, because who are they kidding; she has always been the one who can see the calm through the storm. 

He moves down the hospital bed, around the nurse holding his wife’s leg back – he doesn’t know her name - the air is sucked right out of his lungs as he takes in the sight before him. He’s been between those beautiful thighs a thousand times, probably more; but nothing can prepare him for the sight of a perfect little head entering the world. 

He thinks he hears the doctor give her a ‘one more push’ command but he’s not sure he can still hear. Every one of his senses has disappeared, everything except for his sense of sight. He watches in complete awe, his Felicity gives a final push and a perfect little human is brought into the world.  
Sound is comes back and then leaves again. He hears the Doctor shout; “It’s a girl!” as they suction mucus from her little body and place her between Felicity’s breasts. He misses the scream though; aren’t they all supposed to scream? 

Felicity’s head falls back into the pillow behind her, her hands trembling as they lightly grasp the infant pressed against her. She’s crying, shaking with exhaustion and joy and love. He doesn’t think his heart can take it. The picture they paint, his girls; it’s messy and it feels like there are million people in the room; he doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful. 

“Mayor Queen?” the nurse is handing him a pair of scissors and they’re urging him forward, back between those powerful thighs to cut the cord. Its’ harder than he thought and he has to take his eyes away from them to focus and why doesn’t the doctor just do this?  
Another nurse is there and she lifts the baby from Felicity, and there’s that scream. It pierces through the air, loud and clear. He wants to tell them to put her back, give her back to her mother. He must have his Arrow face on because Felicity gives a little giggle and she’s holding her hand out for him again. He goes to her instantly. Wraps his hand around hers and finds her lips. She’s pushing again and for a second he panics, there’s only supposed to be one baby - they only planned for one baby! Then he remembers the birthing class and relaxes back into the little stool beside the bed. 

They finish up between her legs and he’s glad, he’s tired of seeing so many people in a place that should belong only to him. A nurse has come by with a warm wet cloth for Felicity’s chest and he takes it from her. Cleaning the area their daughter had just been with a softness he wasn’t sure existed inside of him. Felicity is watching him with a soft content look on her face, her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. Then she turns angling her body to try and see their daughter.  
Their daughter, they have a daughter. Oliver exhaled deeply, he’d had a solid eight months to prepare for this moment, he’d thought that would be enough – it wasn’t. 

They hadn’t made a specific plan to wait on finding out the sex of their child but with every appointment the little nugget had been flipped the wrong way or had her legs tucked up too high, in the end the decision to wait had been the babies. Felicity hadn’t minded, she’d been sure it was girl…she and Thea, always calling her a her. He didn’t care really, girl or boy, but it had irked him a little that they both just seemed to know. 

Felicity’s eyes hadn’t left the corner where the nurses worked to clean and weigh and do all they had to do with the baby. Their daughter – god he would never get tired of saying that – hadn’t stopped her screaming and finally someone brought her back to them. The teeny little human was placed back between Felicity’s breasts and instantly her cries quieted. Clearly the kid already knew exactly where she was supposed to be. 

Another nurse approached and his hearing seemed to leave him again as he watched them move the little girl under Felicity’s breast. He’d thought nothing could be more beautiful than the moment they’d placed that fresh little body onto his wife but this was something else entirely. Felicity winced as a gummy little mouth latched onto her nipple. A tiny hand broke free from the blankets Oliver couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to grasp it. Felicity’s head instantly turned, her soft eyes watching him touch his daughter for the first time. 

He felt his tears falling only after Felicity had moved her hand up to brush them away. 

“I love you,” she whispered and he was so overcome he could only drop his head to the crook of her neck and cry. 

Never; never did he ever think he would get to be here; he was so undeserving of this happiness. He owed everything to the woman beside him. 

Felicity cradled his head to her with one arm and their daughter to her breast with the other. Again, he marveled at her strength. 

He couldn’t have told anyone how long it took to collect himself; time, like his hearing and taste and really all his other senses seemed to be malfunctioning but sooner than he wanted he was walking out of their little room and just around the corner to the waiting area. 

He was pretty sure people weren’t supposed to be so close to the delivery room. Luckily, over the years they’d made some close friends at the hospital. He was grateful for the exception to the rule when he rounded the corner and saw his family scattered throughout the little cluster of chairs. 

Digg saw him first and his brothers’ eyes latched onto his, a wide smile splitting his face. They all stood up when Digg did. Oliver’s eyes moved over his family; Rene and Zoe, Dinah and Curtis; Digg, Lyla and JJ; Quentin – who looked down at his phone and smiled, “Donna’s in a cab on her way here, she’s not too happy the baby was so early.” Oliver had to chuckle at that, it was only a week early but still Donna would be unhappy she’d missed it and honestly Oliver was a little disappointed as well. She was his daughters only grandparent, though looking at Quentin, Oliver was pretty sure his baby would have a grandfather as well, regardless of if he and Donna got their shit together. 

A soft sob had him looking down at Thea, the only one who hadn’t stood up. Her new boyfriend of a couple months, Sam, had his hand squeezing her shoulder gently as she cried into her hands. Oliver dropped to his knees in front of his baby sister, and a flood of memories came back to him. He remembered coming to the hospital to see Thea for the first time, had it been like this for his parents when they had been born, was it like this for everyone? 

“I heard her cry,” Thea sobbed into his shoulder, “It’s a her, isn’t it? I have a niece don’t I?” Her eyes met his and he couldn’t contain the smile that lit his face. “Yes, it’s a her.” Thea broke down again and she lept into his arms. 

Thea would have loved a nephew just as much, he knew that, he saw it when she was with William but she’d known, just like Felicity, this was her niece.  
Oliver saw the rest of his family hugging each other as they celebrated his daughters’ arrival. His baby was going to know so much love it took his breath away. Oliver stood up and pulled Thea with him. “When Donna gets here, would you just send her in?” Oliver looked to Quentin, he knew their relationship was complicated but he also knew they loved each other. 

“Hey what’s her name?” Curtis yelled as he and Thea started to walk away. 

Oliver turned around and looked at Quentin, “Matilda Laurel Queen,” and if anyone thought it was odd that they’d named their daughter after Olivers ex they wisely kept their mouths shut. Laurel was so much more than just Olivers ex. 

“We wanted something strong,” Oliver whispered to the detective and he lowered his head, nodding; lost in his own thoughts. 

Oliver dragged Thea around the corner and he caught a quick glimpse of Felicity through the little window in the door. His breath caught in his throat for the millionth time that day. Her hair was piled messily on her head, not a lick of makeup adorned her face. She’d slipped her glasses back on and she was examining their little girls fingers, bringing each one to her lips and smiling after she’d kissed it. 

His hand covered his heart as if he could release the tension just simply by doing that. Thea placed her chin on his arm and looked up at him through wet tears. “I’m so happy for you,” she whispered. He looked down but she was looking back through the little window and she had a look of adoration on her face as well, for his niece but also for his wife – her sister in law. 

Oliver wrapped an arm around Thea’s shoulders and pushed the door open. Felicity’s head lifted slowly and she took them in, she was radiant, Oliver couldn’t remember a moment where she had ever been more beautiful. 

“Tilly, it’s time to meet your Auntie Thea, she’s the best.” Felicity whispered into the babies cheek and Thea let a little sob escape as she moved slowly to the bed.  
Oliver exhaled, quietly tucking this moment into the very deepest places of his memory. It was unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little peek into what I think would be a totally overwhelming and emotional experience for Oliver and Felicity...especially Oliver. 
> 
> Just one more thing. I like Laurel's character. Sure she was annoying as heck in season 2 and for much of season 3 but I've never understood why so much of the fandom either loves Felicity and hates Laurel or vice versa. I find both characters interesting and I truly believe that even Laurel knew that Felicity and Oliver were meant to be together. If you are someone that hates Laurel then I'm sorry I named their baby after her ;)


	2. William meets Tilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William was with his grandparents when his sister was born. Now he's home, this is a moment none of them will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because William seems much older in the show than I think he is actually supposed to be...I'm making my own timeline. He's 11 when he moves in with Oliver and he is 14 when Tilly is born.  
> I did my own editing, all errors are my own. Sorry ;)

“I can’t believe I missed it,” William cries into his father’s chest the second he sees him. Oliver wraps his arms around his now 14 year old son. He was nearly as tall as Oliver these days but with his shoulders slumped and his head down Oliver could easily remember the 11 year old who had moved in with him. 

“I know buddy, we really wanted you there too.” William had spent every spring break with his mother’s parents since he’d moved in with Oliver; they’d figured he would be home in plenty of time for the birth of the baby, unfortunately little Tilly Queen had had her own ideas on that. 

Oliver and Felicity had been incredibly upfront with William about everything. When they had decided they wanted to have a baby, they’d sat him down and talked to him about it.

They were worried that he might feel like they were replacing him, or that he would be anxious about how a baby would affect their little threesome, a threesome that they all dearly loved. Surprisingly, William had been ecstatic at the idea. He’d begged his mother for a sibling for as long as he could remember and he was finally going to get one.

William couldn’t deny that there had been a moment of apprehension, a moment where he’d questioned this idea of adding to their family. He’d come home early from school one day and he’d found his Dad and Felicity in the room that would be the nursery. Felicity’s belly had just popped, she was tiny still but William watched as his Dad brushed his hand back and forth over the little bump. He had watched him whispering something into her stomach and Felicity’s head had fallen back in laughter. William had felt a wave of emotion surge through him, first guilt for watching a private moment, then envy of the little baby that was already so loved by both of his/her parents and then guilt again because despite how he’d come to be with Oliver and Felicity he knew for a fact that they loved him completely. 

“Will!” Felicity shook him from his little moment of self-pity and he saw a flash of concern reflected back in his father’s eyes. 

“The baby can hear us now,” Felicity held up her phone and he knew she was looking at the pregnancy App Curtis had signed her up for. “Come and say hello to your sister,” William held in a laugh as his father rolled his eyes. He’d walked into the room and sat down beside his father and instantly Felicity’s hand had brushed through his hair – that had been it, moment over. 

“How’s Felicity?” William brushed the tears from his eyes and Oliver grabbed his sons duffle bag, keeping the boy tight under his arm as they made their way to the car. 

“Tired,” Oliver laughed rubbing his own eyes and showing just how tired he was as well. “You’re sister has a healthy set of lungs and a never ending appetite.” 

“Just like Felicity then,” William says it with so much affection that neither of them laughs, even though it’s funny. 

They make it home in record time, Williams legs are bouncing in the car he can’t keep still. He’s beyond excited to meet his little sister and he really missed Felicity. 

Felicity and Oliver have been home for two days. 48 hours and the house shows every second of it. Oliver doesn’t think he has ever lived like such a slob but it takes energy to clean and for the past 48 hours every ounce of his energy has gone to his wife and daughter. 

William doesn’t notice the mess. As soon as they walk inside his eyes go straight to his stepmother. She’s laying on the couch in a comfortable pair of sweats and one of his dads shirts and she has the tiniest baby he’s ever seen on her stomach. As soon as she sees him she stands, carefully she places the sleeping baby onto the couch and even though the little thing can’t really move anywhere she traps the baby in with a long narrow throw pillow; then Will is wrapped in her arms. “I missed you kiddo,” He’s taller than her now but she’s got him all tucked in and he has a sudden pang of missing his own mother. “I missed you too; I wish I could have been there.” He’s close to crying again and he doesn’t want to cry, so he pulls back peaking over her shoulder. Felicity smiles brightly and takes him to the couch. All three of them hover over the little girl and Oliver gasps to see her big dark eyes wide open and staring straight up at William. 

Oliver’s hand clasps onto Wills shoulder and he drops a quick kiss to the side of Felicity’s head. 

“Hi Tilly,” William leans over a little further and one of her tiny hands lifts up into the air, almost as if she’s reaching for her brother. 

“You wanna hold her?” Felicity asks excitedly, she’s been so pumped for the two of them to meet. She’d never had a sibling but she’d watched Oliver and Thea, she was so anxious for Will and Tilly to have that kind of relationship. 

“Can I?” William looks startled, like he didn’t think that would be a possibility and this shocks Oliver more than anything. Felicity answers immediately and he’s so thankful for her he can hardly comprehend it. “Of course you can, she’s yours too you know. She’s your sister and you are her brother you belong to each other as much as you both belong to us.”  
Oliver watches his son blink back another set of tears and really has to fight his own. He doesn’t know how she does it, how she says exactly the right thing at the right time. In a couple of sentences she’s tied them all together and by the look on his sons face she’s also managed to assuage any lingering uneasiness about the boys place in all of this. 

“I’m afraid,” he suddenly blurts out, Felicity smiles sweetly and Oliver squeezes his shoulder again. Felicity and Oliver are afraid every time they touch her; he’s only just starting to feel more comfortable with the tiny little human. 

“Sit down,” Felicity nudges him over to the other side of the sofa and moves the throw pillow under Wills left arm. She scoops up Tilly, who is still awake and blessedly quiet, then with such trust places the infant into Wills arms. 

Felicity steps back into Oliver and he wraps his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder so he can watch his children together. His children. Oliver gives her an extra little squeeze and she snuggles back into him. 

Tilly hasn’t taken her eyes off her brother, she probably can’t see much, she’s still so new, but there is no denying she’s comfortable with him. William hasn’t taken his eyes off of her either, her little hand goes up again and he lifts her higher so he can place a kiss into her palm. 

“I can’t believe I just met her and I love her this much already.” That’s it; there is no chance that Oliver can stop the tears now. His chest is so full; he bends his head and lets the tears fall freely into Felicity’s shoulder. Her hand comes up to brush through his hair and Oliver hears her breath catch, he knows without seeing it that she’s tearful as well.  
William lowers Tilly back to his lap and instantly a loud piercing cry fills the air. His head shoots up to Oliver and Felicity, panic fills his eyes. “What did I do?” he looks to Felicity about to cry for an entirely different reason and Oliver feels a kinship with his son, he still panics every time she lets that scream fill the air. 

Felicity steps forwards and cups Williams chin, she drops a big kiss onto his cheek and then takes the baby. “It’s not you, your sister is just, well, she needs to be heard, and especially when she’s hungry which she probably is. I’m going to take her upstairs and feed her, unpack your things and when I come back I wanna hear all about your trip and your grandparents. I love you kiddo,” Felicity kisses his cheek again drops a kiss on Olivers lips and then slips out of the room. 

“You weren’t lying when you said she was loud,” William looks up at his Dad, Oliver just smiles. 

“Just wait till about 130 in the morning,” Oliver falls onto the couch and then pulls a box out from beneath the coffee table. 

“Whats this?” William asks, “Just a little gift from Felicity and I. You’ve been such a huge help getting ready for the baby, and we both know things are going to be hard for the next little while, until we can get the hang of all this.”

William opens the box and laughs, “headphones?” 

“Those are the best headphones out there, Felicity says you need quiet to study or game and I really don’t think you’re going to get a lot of that right now.” William pulls the headphones from the box and his eyes light up.

“Felicity says they’re the best ones available and they’re compatible with your little handheld game thing…” William smirks at his dad, the older man is clearly nervous. They are the best and thank god he has Felicity because his dad doesn’t know headphones from earplugs. 

Speaking of, “There are some earplugs in there too; you know for nights when your sister just doesn’t care that you have school in the morning.” A loud wail fills the room and they both look up the stairs towards the nursery. 

“You know when Felicity first moved in, I really thought there was no way it could be any louder in here. I’m glad I was wrong,” 

Oliver’s heart clenches in his chest, “Me too buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a happy little bit of family fluff... I can't wait for the moment someone cracks a 'babies' joke to Oliver and/or Felicity in the show!


	3. Tilly in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly has a little too much of her Father in her. Or maybe its the right amount she just needs time to grow into it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few additional Queens and a new Diggle in this chapter. Since this Chapter happens a little later in the life of the Queens I thought I'd give you all some names and ages to avoid confusion. I'll put a little age post prior to any chapters that include a big bunch team Arrows second generation. 
> 
> In this fic Tilly is 5, that makes:  
> William 19, JJ Diggle 10.
> 
> Tilly has a younger sister her name is Sadie Thea Queen she is 2 and a baby brother, Robert (Bobby) Thomas Queen is 10 months old
> 
> John and Lyla have had a daughter she is a couple months older than Tilly her name is Beatrice (Bea) Sara Diggle
> 
> I hope this isn't too confusing and you can enjoy the chaos that the Queen/Diggle/Arrow family is growing into ;)

“Uh uh. No way. You cannot leave me here alone. Aunt Thea! – she put Bobby in the kennel!” William could hear his Aunt holding in a laugh through the phone. “Thea!” William cried; he was starting to panic. Yes, he had watched the kids before – well he’d watched Tilly and Sadie but Sadie was so unbelievably easy she almost, almost countered Tilly. 

He had never watched all of them. He was supposed to have backup.

“Is Bobby happy in the kennel? Can he breathe?” Thea asked and William peeked around the pillar to see the large wire kennel that the family dog never ever used. His ten month old half-brother had been herded in there like he was the dog about 15 minutes ago but the kid seemed content to sit and examine the dog toys. 

“He seems ok, Tilly told him to stay and he did!” Thea laughed again and William’s hand went straight to his forehead in frustration. “I’m sorry Will, I didn’t expect that meeting to go so long, you’re almost done as is, Oliver and Lis will be home soon…”

“Tilly, wait!!” William turned at the sound of little Bea’s voice as she chased after her best friend. Tilly had a small quiver strapped to her back as she swung down the staircase. “Hurry up Bea; we have to save Princess Sadie before the evil monster breaks out of his cage.” Tilly gave her baby brother, happily playing in the kennel, a deeply suspicious look and then aimed her little bow towards the pillar at the back of the couch.

“Tilly, No!” William leaped for his little sister, his arm hooked around her teeny waist and he lifted her little body into the air. 

“Let me go Will, I’m on a mission!” William watched five year old Tilly tap on a piece of white construction paper she had taped to her ear. “Bea? Are you there?” She spoke into her makeshift comm and he had to smile at that because the kid wasn’t even allowed in the bunker – clearly Felicity had been bringing Arrow business home again. 

“William? You still there?” Thea called into the phone and it was her Aunts voice that finally broke Tilly from her role play. “Aunty Thea!” Tilly leaned across him trying to get her head onto the phone.   
“I’m here Thea and you need to be here too. You promised you’d be here to help!” William was panicking. He needed his Aunt. “You know I’d be there if I could. Where’s JJ, he can help, Tilly will do almost anything he says?”

“I will Not!” Tilly yelled into the phone. As much as she pretended to dislike JJ Diggle, he was the oldest of the ‘kids’ and he was often one of the few people she would listen to – though she never ever would have admitted it. 

“He’s on the couch reading, hold on,” William pulled the phone away from his ear and dropped Tilly. “JJ!” he called out to the ten year old boy so enthralled by his book that he’d been pretty oblivious to the mayhem Tilly had brought down upon the room.

His dad and Felicity had been talking about this date night for weeks. He and Thea had promised to make it happen. Rene, Dinah and Curtis were looking after all the Arrow business and William and Thea were supposed to watch the kids so that Original team Arrow could enjoy a much deserved night out. 

Lyla and Dig had dropped the kids off hours ago. He had ordered a pizza and Thea had promised that she would be there by the time the kids were done eating…she had promised.   
Well the kids had finished eating like five minutes after they had started and he’d been alone for the rest of the evening. 

“JJ! Please!” William tossed a pillow at JJ and the kid finally looked up. William watched him take in the absolutely destroyed room and then fix Tilly with a look of purely irritated disgust. He kind of felt bad for the kid. For years it was just JJ, he had been the only Team Arrow baby; then Will had shown up, older and with baggage and Will wasn’t blind to the fact that he’d stolen much of the kids attention. 

Not long after that Tilly had been born and Tilly inhaled attention like it was oxygen. 

Sure JJ’s little Sister Bea was half a year older than Tilly but there was just something about Tilly that demanded your attention. The older she got the more intense it got. Even with the addition of two more Queen children - Tilly never faded to the background; she never calmed down, or spent a moment quietly observing others. Tilly was always the one being observed if for no other reason than that if there weren’t a set of eyes on her she was likely causing some kind of mayhem. 

William had been older when Tilly was born. His dad and Felicity had put in a tone of work to make sure he knew how much they loved him and that he wasn’t being replaced, he’d never really been jealous of his little sister, except for maybe the fact that she would never know a moment where she didn’t have her dad and Felicity there for her. William couldn’t help wondering what it would have been like to have grown up knowing Oliver was his father and having him in his life. Felicity too, he loved her nearly as deeply as he loved his own mother and to have had her humour and smarts and devotion in his life even a couple years earlier – that was the only thing he really regretted in his life. 

“Put that thing down Tilly, you don’t know how to use it!” William snapped out of his thoughts to see JJ standing on the couch, Tilly with a plastic arrow loaded and aimed at his chest. 

“Move outta my way JJ,” Tilly warned; William had to laugh. JJ was a tall kid; he’d be big like his dad when he was grown. Plus he was five years older than Tilly and he was standing on the couch. He towered over her small frame and yet there wasn’t an ounce of fear coming from her. Bea had backed up and dropped down beside Sadie who was brushing her dolls hair. Sometimes William felt bad for Bea as well; it couldn’t be easy to be Tilly’s best friend – especially when she had such a soft, calm personality. The two girls were complete opposites, much like Tilly and her younger sister Sadie. In fact Sadie and Bea were so much more alike, it was almost too bad that John and Lyla hadn’t waited a little longer to have their second, William couldn’t help thinking Bee would be happier with Sadie as her best friend. 

William shook his head, Tilly still had her little bow and arrow aimed up at JJ. Her stance was wide and strong, she was so small and so freaking tough. He shuttered to think what a teenage Tilly would be like. 

It had been a team decision that every Arrow Kid would be enrolled in Karate as early as they could be. Karate was easy to explain to people and it would teach them all basic stance and how to carry your body. He and Zoe had kind of joined the team around the same time and they’d put them both into a self-defence class as well. Tilly had taken to Karate like a kitten to milk. 

“I gotta go Thea, you owe me one!” William hung up the phone and tossed it onto the chair beside the fire. He took a peek into the kennel and saw that Bobby had crawled out. JJ and Tilly would have to wait while he looked for the baby. As much as he loved his siblings, he was really hoping his Dad and Felicity would be done with Bobby. Three kids in Five years, that was enough right? 

JJ continued, “Tilly, you’re going to break something or hurt yourself, you’re too little for a bow.” If JJ looked as smug as he sounded Tilly was going to have words for her ‘friend’  
“What do you know about it, you’re only a little older than me?” She kept her loaded bow trained on JJ; Neither one nervous of the other despite the fact that they should have been. 

“I’m twice as old as you actually, that’s a lot older…” JJ jumped off the couch and moved a little closer.

“Aunty Thea says age is just a number…” Tilly argued back her bow not wavering an inch. 

“Uncle Oliver took me into the bunker,” JJ lifted his chin with pride, Tilly narrowed her eyes suspiciously, William caught site of Bobby under the kitchen table. 

“Liar,” Tilly’s voice shook. None of them had been allowed into the bunker. Not until they were thirteen and even then it was a rare occurrence. “You’re only ten,” Tilly added as if to prove that he was indeed lying. 

“I thought age was just a number,” JJ tossed her own words back at her then continued, “Uncle Oliver told Dad that I was advanced, he said I’d done so well in Karate I could learn the staff with Dad or the Bow with him. I chose the Bow,” He threw it out there with such pride, knowing it would cut Tilly to hear that her father was already teaching JJ what she was so desperate to learn. Tilly didn’t see age; she’d been convinced she was as ready as JJ since she could walk. Anything JJ could do, Tilly could do. It was a constant conversation amongst them all, trying to get Tilly to understand that JJ had more practise and just more height and weight and time than she had. 

William looked down at his little sister and he saw pain and betrayal flash across her tiny face but it was gone a second letter replaced with steely resolve and anger – she was so much like their Dad.   
“I HATE YOU JJ DIGGLE!” Tilly yelled and everyone in the room froze. 

As crazy and rambunctious as Tilly could be, she had never been mean. She wasn’t a mean kid in fact most of her energy and ideas came from trying to save a hurt animal or help a grown up with something she was vastly under qualified for. Tilly had spent all of her five years wanting to be a hero, just like her parents and heroes were not mean. That didn’t change the fact that everyone including JJ could feel the truth in her words, in that moment she hated JJ Diggle. 

JJ stepped down of the couch and walked towards Tilly, William knew he should have stepped in but there was something in the boy’s calm demeanor that stopped him. “Sometimes, I HATE you too Matilda.” His voice was quiet and calm but they all heard it. They also all heard the deep rumble of Oliver Queen clearing his throat in the front entrance. 

*** 

“Oh my god, that was the best evening ever.” Lyla let Dig pull her into the elevator. 

“It has been way too long since we’ve done that,” Felicity wrapped her arms around one of Olivers and nuzzled his bicep. She was blissfully relaxed, and more than a little tipsy. Oliver pulled his hand from his pocket and pushed a stray wisp of hair behind her ear. Oliver loved tipsy Felicity, he loved drunk Felicity and sober Felicity and angry Felicity. Really, he just loved every version of her but he really really loved tipsy Felicity and with any luck William and Thea had managed to get the kids to bed and he could have his way with tipsy Felicity. 

“I agree,” Diggle tucked Lyla under his arm with a smile. 

“Maybe we should hand over the bunker to the newbies permanently. We could just step in and help with the really big baddies,” Felicity sighed. 

“I don’t know if we can really call them newbies anymore Felicity, they’ve been a part of Team Arrow for nearly eight years now.” Oliver laughed, the elevator reached the top floor and with a ding they all stepped out laughter filling the air. 

“I HATE YOU JJ DIGGLE!” filled the air and they all froze.

“So much for them all being asleep,” Lyla sighed. Oliver unlocked the door and opened it to complete and utter chaos, but that was nothing compared to the heaviness in the air that had frozen all of the children inside. 

“Sometimes, I hate you too Matilda,” JJs words were little more than a whisper, but everyone heard them. 

Oliver cleared his throat. He didn’t know why his best friends son and his daughter were going head to head this time but he was going to find out. 

“Mommy!” Bea jumped up from her spot beside Sadie and ran to Lyla. Lyla easily lifted her young daughter onto her hip. 

“Where is Thea?” Felicity asked William, pulling Bobby into her own arms. 

“Something came up at work, then there was an accident and she was stuck in traffic, I’m sorry,” William’s face fell. Felicity’s hand went up to squeeze his arm. 

“I’m going to put the kids to bed,” Felicity made her way to the sofa holding her hand out for Sadie. Sadie stood easily, her face void of emotion like she had missed the fight and chaos going on around her. Tilly made a move to join them, which was more than a little ballsy considering both her father and Uncle where towering over her. 

“Un un, not you missy, I’m pretty sure the four of you need to have a little chat, and just so we’re clear this mess will be waiting for you in the morning.” Tilly huffed out an annoyed sigh and Felicity felt a lick of irritation crawl up her spine. She’d really been hoping the kids would all be asleep, she’d had plans for her husband and that piece of chocolate cake they’d carried home. 

“Thanks for a lovely evening you guys,” Felicity leaned up to drop a kiss on Dig’s cheek and then moved over to Lyla and planted a big wet one on Bea’s milk chocolate cheek making the little girl laugh. “Night Felicity,” Lyla gave her a knowing look and Felicity heard her tell Dig that she and Bea would be in the car when they were done. 

“Do I need to ask your brother what happened or are you going to be honest with me,” Oliver looked down at his first born daughter.

“JJ said you’re training him in the bunker,” Tilly spat the words out, they were as much an accusation as they were an answer to what had happened. 

“I knew we should have talked to her,” Dig mumbled under his breath grabbing JJ by the shoulders. “Looks like maybe we jumped the gun thinking you were old enough to be allowed in the bunker,” JJs shoulders slumped.

“She acts like she’s already the Arrow and she’s only a baby,” JJ argued and Tilly lunged for him, “I am NOT a baby!” Oliver caught his daughter mid-flight. He set her down and fixed her with a look that said ‘move and you will regret it.’

“Why don’t you head out I think Till and I need to have a chat,” Diggle nodded to Oliver and told him they’d be back in the morning to help with the mess. 

“You can head out too bud, thanks for trying.” Oliver knew that William had done the best he could especially with Thea MIA. 

“Sorry Dad,” William started but Oliver cut him off, “Nothing to apologize for buddy, thanks for watching the kids we had a great night,” William nodded and then took his cue to leave.

Oliver looked down and saw his daughter, the paradox. Those angelic blond curls and big bright blue eyes masked a heart as tough as nails and a will of steel. Her arms were crossed over her little chest and she was looking straight at him not the least bit worried about what he had to say. 

She was lucky she looked so much like her mother. 

“Matilda,” Oliver began and her arms dropped in defeat – finally. “I hate it when you call me that,” 

“I know but sometimes it’s the only way I can be sure you understand how important what I’m going to say is.” Felicity thought he treated her too maturely for her age, she always said that was part of the problem but Tilly had always been so aware, he hadn’t been able to baby her since she was a baby.

“I’m the best one in Karate, I’m way further than JJ was when he was my age…it’s not fair” she cried and he fell onto the couch and pulled her onto his lap.

“Life isn’t fair sweetheart.” Tilly’s arms moved back over her chest and her chin fell into a pout.

“You are strong Tilly-bug, you’re a quick learner and your smart, but you’re only five years old and that’s just too little to be in the bunker this isn’t something I’m going to change my mind on. It doesn’t mean I love JJ more than you, maybe you’ll be better at ten years old than he is, maybe you won’t but right now you are five and he is ten and he is ready and you are not. Life is not always going to be fair.”

“So at ten I can go in the bunker, I won’t have to wait till I’m thirteen like Will and Zoe did?” Oliver sighed, of course that was the only part of the message that had registered with her. 

“You know what; it was silly of me to put an age to it. When I think you’re ready you can come down into the bunker.” Her eyes widened in excitement so he continued, “Being ready to be in the bunker, to be on the team all of those things you want so much they aren’t just about learning to fight Tilly-bug.”

“What do you mean?” Tilly had always assumed that she had to be strong to be down in the bunker with her Dad, but she was five and she didn’t understand that not all strength was the same.

“Mommy doesn’t go out and fight with us but she’s allowed in the bunker…” Tilly pondered that a moment trying to wrap her head around the message her father was trying to instill.

“Mommy’s the smartest person ever. So I can go down if I get good at fighting OR the best marks at school?” Oliver had to bite down on his cheeks to keep from smiling. The kid wasn’t a genius like her mother but she sure could work her way around a problem. “No,” Oliver heard the stairs creak and looked up to see Felicity settle on the landing to listen in on them. He released his smile at the sight of hers. 

“To be ready to come down to the bunker you have to be strong here,” he gripped her little arms motioning to her body, “AND here,” he pointed to her head, “and most importantly here,” he put his hand over her heart. Oliver looked to Felicity and then down to Tilly, he could see the wheels spinning. 

“JJ’s strong in all of those places but I’m not,” Oliver was about to speak but Tilly added, “ Yet.” Her feelings weren’t hurt, it was like he’d given her a challenge and she was getting ready to tackle it already.

“When I found out that JJ was in the bunker already I should have been happy for him. He worked hard and he was proud of himself and I made him feel bad. If my heart had been stronger I would have been happy for him instead of sad for myself.” Oliver was stricken, his eyes shot up to Felicity and he saw her wipe a tear away.

“Tilly look at me,” and she did; those bright, intense blue eyes met his and didn’t move away. She was something else his first born. “I have no doubt, no question that you will be strong enough to join us in that bunker, you’re still learning things, you’re still little but I love you so much just as you are right now even if you aren’t ready just yet.” She listened to him and then smiled a huge Felicity smile and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

“I know that Daddy, I didn’t mean what I said to JJ, I’ll say sorry tomorrow when he comes to help clean up…he has to come help clean up right?” she gave him side eye and he full on laughed.

“I’m pretty sure you made most of the mess, but yes they are coming back tomorrow morning. Give me a kiss and then go kiss your mom, we’ll come tuck you in in a minute.” Tilly jumped off her Fathers lap and took the stairs so quickly her body fell forward and she had to use her hands to help herself up. Oliver watched her launch her entire body into Felicity and laughed when Felicity grabbed her babies cheeks and dropped a dozen little kisses all over her face. When Tilly was gone Felicity stood and met him at the bottom of the stairs.

“You still feeling tipsy?” Oliver raised his eyebrows, hope bleeding out of him. Felicity just laughed dropped her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.   
“I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever get tipsy again with the idea of Tilly in the bunker lurking in the back of my brain,” 

“It’s a good thing your company is doing so well, we can buy the good booze and have a room at the hospital on standby so we never have to worry even one iota.” Oliver dropped his lips to hers and held her there, sealing his joke as if it were a promise. Tilly was trouble. That was for certain; but he had no doubt they could get through it together.


End file.
